


Rogue One: An (Alternate) Star Wars Story

by Miss_Singing_in_the_Rain



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU: In which Jyn Erso is actually a Rebel, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baze gets to be more than Tired Atheist Husband, Cassian gets to yell at Rebel Command, Gen, Minor Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso, Minor Chirrut Îmwe/Baze Malbus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-15 22:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13040589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Singing_in_the_Rain/pseuds/Miss_Singing_in_the_Rain
Summary: A LONG TIME AGO IN A GALAXY FAR, FAR AWAYJyn Erso is an apathetic rebel.Cassian Andor never got to confront the rebellion's actions.Saw Gerrera and Galen Erso never confront how they doomed Jyn.Baze Malbus does not get a lot of screen time or lines.Krennic is just there.A LONG TIME AGO IN AN (ALTERNATE) GALAXY FAR, FAR AWAYEveryone gets a little more closure.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author watched Rogue One. Author loved Rogue One. Author felt there were several missed opportunities, especially concerning deleted scenes. Author wrote this to avoid dealing with Last Jedi Feels. Hope you enjoy, pun intended.
> 
> Not BETA read because I literally wrote it in one day.
> 
> Partially inspired by the "Jyn Erso is the Joan of Arc of the Star Wars Rebellion." Partially inspired by deleted scenes show in trailers: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5tAJhH2_uZE.
> 
> Link that inspired this story: https://droid-to-the-world.tumblr.com/post/147523553108/oceanhunters-star-wars-au-zo%C3%AB-kravitz-as
> 
> P.S. Chirrut, Kay-Tue, and Bodhi remain mostly unchanged because I loved them just as they were.

 Rogue One: An (Alternate) Star Wars Story

Jyn Erso: Zoe Kravitz

Galen Erso: Lenny Kravitz

 

A LONG TIME AGO IN AN (ALTERNATE) GALAXY FAR, FAR AWAY

 

A darkened imperial research facility, the only light being the monitors, which appeared to be functioning at triple speed; schematics and files were being rifled through, a cloaked figure copying all of it onto a datadrive. Though all the files were different, some concerning energy matrix, others architecture, others weapons, a few names and phrases stuck out: Erso, Krennic, Kyber, Star.

Footsteps echoed in the hall outside and the figure blended into the shadows, drawing a blaster. A couple of troopers walked in on their security route.

“Hey, did you hear the rumors?” one said.

“Yeah, the T-15s have been marked obsolete,” the other said.

“Oh boy, it's about time for that-” he stopped when he noticed the screen. “Is that supposed to be on?”

**_Pvvtz! Pvvtz!_ **

Two bodies fell to the floor, quickly dragged away. The figure huffed; killing them would have been preferable to her, but she couldn’t risk the noise. Stunning, while less permanent, was quieter. She headed back to the monitor, just as the downloads finished. She ejected the datadrive and shut down the monitor, quickly uploading her virus to cover her tracks. She then waited twenty seconds for her Alderaanian Popper to go off and for the emergency lights to come on. She quickly moved through the halls, blending seamlessly into walls as troopers passed.

Someone shot at her, almost hitting the spot she hid her datadisk. She almost shot them but then noticed the person suddenly holding her hands and blaster up.

“Rogue, I assume?” the Captain asked.

“Fulcrum, I assume?” the Rogue said. “You almost cost me months of work.”

**_Bang!_ **

The Rogue and the Captain flinched, taking cover behind.

“We can discuss this later. Preferably at a more secure location,” he said, flinching as sparks flew in his face from a bolt that hit their cover.

“Dunno, kind of like the chaos,” Rogue said, grinning as she gunned off trooper after trooper.

“We know,” he said, activating a grenade and throwing it further into the corridor. He covered her body with his-

**_Boom!_ **

Dust and debris filled the air and the blasters stopped.

“Well Captain, if you wanted to get me alone, all you had to do is ask,” Rogue smiled, blinking rapidly.

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves,” he said, hurriedly moving away from her. They ran through the halls and out onto the landing pad.

“My ship is-”

**_BOOM!_ **

“Gone. We’ll take mine,” he said, changing course for the edge of the platform.

“Wait, where is it-”

He threw her over the edge and himself after, the two of them falling into a U-Wing hanging precariously from the side of the platform.

“Not bad, Captain,” Rogue smirked, settling in the copilot seat as Cassian detached and took off. “Just drop me off at the nearest planet with a spaceport and I’ll make my way-”

**_Pvvtz!_ **

Rogue slumped in her seat. Fulcrum winced, but buckled her in before taking off at lightspeed.

* * *

 As Fulcrum escorted her through the rebel base, Rogue took mental inventory of their stocks. _Three_ [ _Braha'tok-class gunships_](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Braha%27tok-class_gunship/Canon) _, three_ [ _Hammerhead corvettes_ ](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Hammerhead_corvette) _, at least six_ [ _CR90 corvettes_](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/CR90_corvette) _, at least three_ [ _EF76 Nebulon-B escort frigates_](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/EF76_Nebulon-B_escort_frigate) _, ten_ [ _GR-75 medium transports_](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/GR-75_medium_transport) _, a_ [ _MC75 cruiser_](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/MC75_cruiser) _, at least twenty-two_ [ _BTL-A4 Y-wing assault starfighter/bombers_](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/BTL-A4_Y-wing_assault_starfighter/bomber) _, at least forty-two_ [ _T-65B X-wing starfighters_](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/T-65B_X-wing_starfighter) _making up approximately four squadrons, two_ [ _UT-60D U-wing starfighter/support crafts_](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/UT-60D_U-wing_starfighter/support_craft) _, a_ [ _VCX-100 light freighter_ ](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/VCX-100_light_freighter) _, a_ [ _Modified VCX-100 light freighter_ ](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Ghost) _, a_ [ _Zeta-class cargo shuttle_ ](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Zeta-class_cargo_shuttle) _, a_ [ _SW-0608_ ](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/SW-0608) _, and an army consisting of SpecForces, Pathfinders, and Marines. Yet the Partisans do more for the galaxy every day with a couple of U-wings_ , Jyn shook her head.

She couldn’t help but notice how some rebels would stop and stare at her as she passed. She even swore she heard someone whisper ‘Rogue.’

“You seem to have quite the following,” Fulcrum noted.

“What can I say? I make my way in the galaxy,” she smiled, waving at one of the younger recruits, who waved back with an awestruck look.

* * *

 "State your name for the record.”

“Rogue.”

“State your _name_ for the record.”

“Jyn Gerrera,” the Rogue sighed, seated at the round table of Rebel Command. Davits Draven pursed his lips but continued.

“Possession of unsanctioned weapons, forgery of Imperial documents, aggravated assault, escape from custody, resisting arrest. And that’s just Liana Hallick’s file,” Draven said, scrolling through Jyn’s extensive list of Imperial charges across several aliases.

“This is a rebellion, isn’t it?” Jyn smirked, resting her feet on the table, cuffed hands behind her head, much to the disdain of rebel command. “I rebel.”

She could practically hear them rolling their eyes at that.

“You’re reckless and undisciplined; if we hadn’t picked you up when we had, you would have certainly died,” Mon Mothma stated. “What would Saw Gerrera think of that?”

“Let’s get this over with shall we,” Jyn stated. Mon Mothma surveyed her for a moment before nodding to Draven. He activated the screens to show a transmission.

“We have intercepted a coded imperial transmission,” Mon Mothma said. “A pilot has deserted and is spreading word of a new Imperial weapon, a ‘Planet-Killer’ apparently. He indicates that the weapons test is imminent. We want to know what it is.”

“I know what it is. So would you if you ever bothered to listen to Saw,” Jyn said, taking the datadrive from her jacket and waving it mockingly in front of the council. “But no, apparently Rebel command has to instead kidnap his estranged ward in an attempt to circumvent your high and mighty consciousness. That is why you’ve brought me here isn’t it? You want me to spill everything I know and infiltrate his base to get the rest.” She chuckled. “For all your talk of teamwork, you’re doing a great job of alienating those you need most.”

“You’ve made very clear your opinions on cooperating with us, Ms. Erso,” Mothma said gently. Jyn’s smirk slipped off her face like rain off of a Kaminoan roof. “But the fact remains that we are running out of time and this weapon will be used against all of us. Will you help us?” Jyn looked down, sighed, and gave Mon Mothma a look.

“I want three U-Wings as payment; one to make up for my ship you lot got destroyed and the other two to be sent to Saw Gerrera as peace offerings. And don’t even try putting trackers or kill-switches on them, we’ll know. And the next time you get a shot at the Imperial registry-”

“Wipe your files clean?”

“No. Highlight it. Either that or get me the schedule of Director Krennic. He’s put me on the backburner and that simply won’t do.”

“… Done.”

“Chancellor, with all do respect, I could complete the mission just as well. There’s no need to bargain with terrorists,” Fulcrum interjected.

“The only one doing the terrorizing around here is the Empire, and we’re all terrorists in their eyes. At least the Partisans are shown doing something.”

Fulcrum opened his mouth-

“You needn’t worry, Fulcrum. You’re going with her,” Mon Mothma said. Both Jyn and Fulcrum’s face dropped. “I believe you have a ship to pack.”

* * *

 “You always let them boss you around like that?” Jyn said, carefully stashing all the blasters she’d ~~stolen~~ liberated from the rebel base in her new (used) U-Wing.

“It’s a bureaucracy; that’s what people do,” Fulcrum said, laying jackets down and handing her a scarf.

“I’m flying,” Jyn stated. Fulcrum opened his mouth to argue- “My ship, my rules. Plus, I know all the best ways and places for avoiding Imperials.”

“You could tell me-”

“Risk you lot taking what little the Partisans have? I’m estranged from him, that doesn’t mean I want to make things harder for him.”

“You know, trust works both ways,” Fulcrum pointed out, taking the co-pilot seat.

“Good thing we don’t need to trust each other,” she smirked.

“Glad we got that cleared up.”

“Good.”

“… Good.”


	2. Chapter 2

_ Mama said trust the force. Papa said everything I do, I do to protect you and asked Jyn to understand. She tried. She really did. She even listened when Mama told her to hide. Instead of following, she watched through the security cameras as Mama took out the scavenged rifle and headed for their secret lookout. She managed to shoot the Man in White (whom Jyn would later learn to be Director Orson Krennic) in the shoulder before the Death Troopers turned their blasters on her spot… and Papa. Mama stopped, the Man in White had her dragged into the field, and- _

**_BANG!_ **

* * *

“I will not fail,” Director Krennic vowed, as he made to exit, cape swirling around him, his guards following him out.

“I take it this means there’s no progress to be had on the location of the rebel spy known as Rogue,” Tarkin reminded him. He stopped. “She’s been on the fringes of this project for a long time, from what I understand. Her and Saw Gerrera both.” Krennic grit his teeth.

“She hasn’t worked with Gerrera in upwards of eight months. She was last spotted infiltrating and escaping a small Kyber research depot with the help of a rebel spy we believe to be the equally elusive Fulcrum. We believe she’s working with him.”

“‘Believe’ is a dangerous word. The Rebels believe they can win. You believe this weapon is all we need to end that faith. We’ll see which belief is fact,” Tarkin said. Krennic growled and stormed off. The Rogue would die; he’d make sure of that.

* * *

“I was hoping I’d never have to come here again,” Jyn admitted as they descended to the surface.

“Bad memories?” Fulcrum asked, looking over the war-torn planet with a grimace.

“That’s all there is on Jedha; memories gone bad,” Jyn said as their U-Wing crossed over the fallen statue of a Jedi.

* * *

“I’ve got a man on the inside, he’ll have our new scandocs ready,” Fulcrum said as they waded through Jedha City.

“No need,” Jyn said, securing her scarf around her head.

“Yes need. Jedha’s on high alert, looking for the defector pilot,” he said, carefully turning so his hooded head was turned away from passing stormtroopers.

Jyn frowned. “If that’s true and he’s on Jedha, Saw will have him by now; probably interrogate him to make sure he’s not a mole.”

“Then we need to hurry,” Fulcrum said. Jyn rolled her eyes.

“Captain, I assure you he’s the best at interrogations-”

“Not the best at humane treatment of prisoners.”

“We’re at war-”

“You don’t need to remind me of that, Rogue,” he snapped.

The duo passed stormtroopers dragging rebel pilots through the streets in chains. Jyn watched them pass, Fulcrum guiding her along.

“You’re not going to do anything?” she asked.

“Not my mission,” he stated. She scoffed and pulled herself from his grip.

“Fine. Find your men, I’ll find mine.”

“Jyn, wait!” he said, lunging to grab her, but she disappeared into the crowd. Fulcrum sighed; this mission - no, this _woman_ \- would be the death of him.  


* * *

 

Jedha City was as wild and chaotic and noisy and somehow more tense with the Star Destroyer literally bearing down on them. But to Jyn, in spite of the bad memories, it was an almost home.

“Tell your fortune for your necklace,” called a familiar voice. Jyn couldn’t help but smile as she headed to the blind monk, panhandling in the ruins of the Temple, a burly mercenary at his side like a bodyguard.

“Baze, Chirrut, good to see you two again,” Jyn murmured as she passed them the few credits and ration bars she’d snuck from rebel command. “The Partisans miss you.”

“From what I’ve heard, they’re missing you too,” Baze said, dragging her into a hug.

“Not for long, I think,” Chirrut said. Jyn softened as she took his hand.

“What do you see now?”

“All paths are converging,” Chirrut said. “Our story appears the spark of a much greater fire.”

“Or the tinder,” Baze snorted.

“You used be fun,” Jyn pouted at him playfully.

“Fun kills.”

“So does not taking a side,” she said. “You used to understand that.” Baze shrugged.

“Left, Right, Right, Wrong, Up, Down. Never been much for politics,” he said, checking his blaster. “The Republic becomes the Empire, the Separatists turn into the Rebellion. We fought alongside the Jedi last war, what did it get us? Ruin and destruction.”

Jyn sighed but nodded. “I understand. More than you think. But do you really want to live under the Empire forever?”

“It’s easy if you don’t look up,” Baze shrugged.

“You might need to try harder soon,” Jyn warned, glancing at the Zeta-class cargo shuttles coming and going from the Star Destroyer above. She patted them both on the shoulders. “Take care of yourselves.”

“The strongest stars have hearts of kyber,” was all Chirrut said.

She shook her head fondly and headed off, only to be dragged into a corner. She immediately elbowed them, only to hear a familiar voice cry out.

“It’s me!” Fulcrum said.

“You deserved that,” Jyn said. She immediately went for her blaster when she noticed the KX-series security droid standing beside him-

“Wait, Jyn, this is my partner, Kay-Tuesso,” Fulcrum said. Jyn slumped and squinted at him.

“This is your man on the inside?”

“Do you have something against droids? Apart from envy due to us being better than sentients in every way,” Kay said.

“What everyone has against them. I was born in a Separatist prison; I’m not too fond of clankers,” Jyn said. The droid cocked its head at her and seemed to be calculating how to best deal with the annoyance.

“Ella es una amiga… por ahora,” Fulcrum said. Kay-Tue then stepped closer staring down at her.

“The captain says you are a friend. I will not kill you,” he said, before stepping away.

“Thanks.”

“Great! Now, we have to hurry. This town, it's ready to blow,” Fulcrum said, he and Jyn hurrying off, Kay trailing behind at a safe distance.

* * *

 

Of course, they managed to find themselves at the epicenter of the tension. A tank, undoubtedly filled with the Kyber from the temple, was being escorted through the streets, while dark cloaked people brushed past and shadows moved in windows and rooftops.

“Down,” Jyn said, just as three of the cloaked men turned to face the troopers.

Blaster fire filled the air, as did the explosions, screams, and debris left found on all battlefields. But one noise stood out above the rest; the cries of a child standing directly in the line of fire. Jyn bolted. 

“Jyn, no!” Fulcrum cried as Jyn snatched the child up a second before an explosion would’ve caught them both. Her mother ran screaming toward them and immediately picked up her daughter and turned tail. “Get out of there!” she heard Fulcrum cry, just as the tank leveled on the Tower she was by. Quickly ducking around to the other side of the tank, the tower exploded and Fulcrum shot the operator to ensure he couldn’t turn it around toward her. She joined him and they ran off, Jyn covering him in turn as a Partisan grenade destroyed the tank, sending dirt and debris everywhere. The Partisans then went to the tank and started extracting the payload: Kyber crystals from the Temple.

“Impetu hoc vult!” Jyn cried, pulling her Kyber crystal from under her shirt as she raced to them.

“It’s Rogue!” one of the Partisans called and the others let out a raucous cheer as she joined them at the tank.

“And what are you lot doing?! Rebellions aren’t built by awe, body counts are, let’s move!” she cried and the Partisans bounced back, extracting the Kyber from the tank. “Where’s Jansen on crowd control!?”

“Jansen died seven months ago and recruitment’s been down since you left,” Idryssa Barruck said.

“Needed my pretty face to attract fresh blood, I guess,” Jyn smirked, only for Idryssa to elbow her shoulder.

They pulled the last crystal out just as an AT-ST and another squadron arrived. The Partisans ran, taking refuge in the ruins of their once great city.

“I have a plan, retreat to the southwest corridor!” Jyn called to the Partisans.

“But Jyn, that’s-”

“Just trust me.”

* * *

A squad of stormtroopers were searching the southwest corridor for the Partisans when a KX security droid motioned for them.

“We have the rebels cornered sir, just right through here,” it said, directing them like a spacecraft marshall. They turned into the hallway… only to be brought down by a hail of blaster fire from all-sides, their bodies piling on top of those of the other squadrons unfortunate enough to find them.

“Not bad for a lone loth-wolf,” Magva Yarro said to Jyn.

“We should split up to make it harder for them to track us; I need to know Saw’s new base location though.” Magva and the others shook their heads.

“No can do; not without Benthic’s approval.”

“Benthic is Saw’s new second?” Magva nodded. “… You guys really  _ are _ desperate. Fine, I’ll find him.”

“He should still be in the city; he never leaves until the last living Partisan has come back.”

“Got it.”

* * *

 

Jyn, Fulcrum, and Kay-Tue walked through the war torn streets of Jedha City… right into an imperial occupied area. One spy droid failing to lie and almost getting them captured, followed by Chirrut the Brave and Baze the Trodden once again doing the impossible and saving them, Fulcrum had the brilliant idea to ask them, “Can you get us to Saw Gerrera?” in broad daylight with unconscious imperials and hidden Partisans all around them. Sure enough, that phrase had the Partisans pouncing on them like loth-cats.

“Can’t you see we are no friends of the Empire?” Chirrut asked, not resisting as he was handcuffed.

_ “Yet this one asks a spy’s questions. What would he want with Saw-” _ Benthic stopped as he saw Jyn Gerrera smirking at him.

“Hi, Benthic. I need to meet with Saw.”

_ “He does not need to hear the words of a deserter,” _ Benthic hissed.

“Well then, I suppose I’ll just have to take this intel back to Rebel Command then,” Jyn said, pulling out her datadrive. “Shame. I thought he’d like to know more about the Empire’s ‘Planet Killer.’”

Benthic hesitated before nodding to the others, who produced hoods-

“There’s no need for that,” Jyn said.

_ “No exceptions, especially not for deserters,”  _ Benthic said.

“I’m not a deserter. I’m Jyn Gerrera,” she said slowly.

_ “Tell that to him.” _

Cue the darkness, punctured only by Chirrut saying “Are you kidding me? I’m  _ blind _ !”

* * *

 

Red schematics reflected in the polished floor of the Death Star, partially obscured by the tall, dark figure surveying the screens.

Boots clicked into the room and carefully approached the figure, white joining black.

“A remarkable thing, isn’t she?” Krennic smirked to Darth Vader like a proud father.

“I am not the one you need to prove that to, Director,” Vader said.

“I assure you, Lord Vader, I need to prove nothing. The Death Star will speak for herself. This weapon is the future-”

“I do not care for your promises; this weapon is the Emperor’s ambition, not mine. As far as I am concerned, it is a waste of time, money, and materials.”

“Then let me assure you and His Excellency, the rewards will outweigh the costs. This station is built to last; she will harken in a new age of prosperity with the destruction of the rebellion. Nevermind how the power we are dealing with here is immeasurable.”

“… Three trillion trillion trillion joules,” Darth Vader stated. Krennic blinked.

“Pardon?”

“Is that not the power it would take for the Death Star to completely destroy the average inhabitable planet? Hardly immeasurable,” Vader stated. Krennic bristled but changed course.

“Yet no single weapon, station, or ship has ever come close to the destruction of the Death Star. It will send the Rebellion to ground… where we will burn the earth so that seeds of rebellion will never grow again.”

* * *

 

**_step_ **

**_clank_ **

**_step_ **

**_clank_ **

**_step_ **

**_clank_ **

**clunk**

Jyn’s face fell when she looked over Saw Gerrera; he’d been in rough shape last she’d seen of him, but  _ this _ -

“Jyn… It’s been awhile,” he said, staring at her, as though she were a ghost.

“Don’t get used to it,” Jyn said, immediately on the defensive. “The Alliance just sent me as a liason; you’ll find their peace offerings on the cliff.” Saw paused, then nodded to to go and retrieve them. “You were right. The Empire is building a super weapon, but we don’t know what it is or how it can be taken down. They were wondering if you had any additional intel that they could use.”

“Just them?” he asked and she bristled.

“Who told you?” her gaze turning to Fulcrum who looked almost offended by the implication.

“You weren’t my only spy, Jyn.”

“No, just the only one you held back.”

“I was protecting you.”

“You were stifling me just like Rebel Command attempted to leash you.”

“You can’t fight if you aren’t alive!”

“You seem to be managing just fine!”

“If I may,” Fulcrum interjected, hovering on the edge of the conflict like a moon orbiting a planet being bombarded by asteroids. “We were under the impression that the defector pilot was with you. If you have him, would it be too much to ask that we see him?” Saw looked to Jyn, who nodded stiffly. Saw motioned to his men who retreated to the back and dragged out a stuttering nervous wreck. “What did you do to him?” Fulcrum cried, kneeling down next to the prisoner who just kept repeating, “I’m the pilot. I’m the pilot.”

“Separated his truth from his lies.”

“And?”

“… No lies.”

“Fulcrum, get him cleaned up,” Jyn said. “Saw and I will discuss the intel in private.” The Partisans glanced to their leader, who merely nodded.

* * *

Jyn looked at the holo of Steela Gerrera as Saw secured his quarters, going through his typical sweep for bugs. Eventually satisfied, he stood across from her and asked, “Did the rebels give you a commission for joining them?” he asked. Jyn started; Saw was paranoid and for good reason, but he had never turned it on her.

“Saw-”

“You ought to be at least a general. Commanding General Gerrera. It’s been too long since we had one of those.”

“Saw-”

“Will I get a public trial and execution or will Rebel Command just put me away-”

“Saw! I’m not with the Rebels. No more than I am with you.” He stopped and she sighed. “Circumstances forced me to adapt. I’m not joining them and I’m not coming back.” He pursed his lips.

“Pity. I think the Rebels suit you. More than the Partisans ever did at least,” he said, looking out at where Benthic had one eye on a holo of a twi-lek dancing girl and one on Jyn’s allies, Fulcrum cleaning up the defector pilot as Chirrut and Baze bickered off to the side.

“I’m not Steela, Saw,” she murmured and he stiffened. “I have what it takes to win and survive.” He shook his head.

“But you are. And you’re going to die because of it.”

“Occupational Hazard, Saw.” He just kept shaking his head.

“I never should have brought you into this life.” Now Jyn was concerned; this had never bothered him before. What had brought this on?

“It’s better than being raised an Imperial hostage.” He scoffed and stared her down in the intimidating look that got the boldest bounty hunters and assassins to back down.

“What will you do if they catch you? What will you do if they break you? If you continue to fight… what will you become?” he breathed. Jyn shrugged, as though she hadn’t really thought of it.

“Like you, I expect.” He looked stricken at that.

“Jyn… there’s something you need to see.”

* * *

 

“But, Jyn. Jyn, if you're listening, so much of my life has been wasted. I try to think of you only in the moments when I'm strong, because the pain of not having you with me… Your mother. Our family. The pain of that loss is so overwhelming I risk failing even now. It's just so hard not to think of you. Think of where you are. My Stardust,” Galen Erso’s hologram said, voice teeming with emotion yet unaffected by his quietly crying daughter. 

“Saw, the reactor module, that's the key. That's the place I've laid my trap. It's well hidden and unstable, one blast to any part of it will destroy the entire station. You'll need the plans, the structural plans for the Death Star to find the reactor. I know there's a complete engineering archive in the data vault at the Citadel Tower on Scarif. Any pressurized explosion to the reactor module will set off a chain reaction that will destroy the entire station… but you mustn’t let Jyn do it; I do not know what she has had to do to survive, but you must not let her pay for my failures with her life-”

The mountain shook with a great explosion as Jyn Erso collapsed to her knees, Galen Ers- her birth father’s message flickering off. Saw knelt next to her and put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“Jyn! We've got to go. I know where your father is,” Fulcrum said, bursting into the room.   


“Go with him, Jyn. You must go,” Saw said, pushing her toward Fulcrum, only for her to hold onto his arm.   


“Come with us,” she said, but he shook his head.   


“I can run no longer. But you must save yourself,” he said, handing her the message. She hugged him quickly before letting Fulcrum drag her away.

“The Rebel base is at Yavin IV! Forget the supplies, just get to the U-Wings!” she shouted at the fleeing Partisans.

Even with the roar of the earth and the catacombs crashing down around them, she heard Saw call to her one last time: “Save the rebellion! Save the dream!”

* * *

 

“Well, Lord Vader, have I impressed you?” Krennic smirked, turning to the sith lord as the ashes and dust of Jedha reached toward the battle station.

Vader somehow managed to give the most unimpressed expression possible with a mask, before striding out, cape flowing behind him. Krennic blanched as Tarkin sneered.

“I believe you have missed your chance, Director. She is a fine vessel, one that. I will take good care her, I promise.”

“We stand here amid  _ my achievement _ \- not yours!”

“I'm afraid these recent security breaches have laid bare your inadequacies as a military director.”

“The breaches have been filled. Jedha has been silenced.”

“Yet you failed to pinpoint the source. The pilot was stationed at Eadu; it stands to reason he is accomplice to a much higher-up betrayal.”

“We’ll see about that,” he said, sweeping out of the room.

* * *

“I assume that was the weapon?” Fulcrum said, harrowed by what he saw but still the most lucid out of all of them.

“The Planet Killer,” Bodhi whimpered.

“The Death Star,” Jyn said. The others turned to her. “Galen Erso- my father. He sent us a message, with intel and a plan to get the schematics.”

“I don’t suppose he could have made it easy and sent the plans with the pilot too,” Fulcrum said. Bodhi gave him a look.

“The Empire has no record of this project in their official databases,” Jyn replied. “I imagine they never let him have access to the complete schematic, lest he attempt to do just that.” She then looked to the still stuttering Bodhi Rook, wiping his tears away as she squatted next to him.“So, you’re the pilot?” He nodded. “I trust you know what happens to defectors who turn out to be moles.”

“I sense no deception in him; he is a refreshingly honest presence,” Chirrut said.

“Not great spy material in any case,” Baze agreed.

“Unless he’s going for the unassuming angle,” Jyn noted, standing up. Bodhi blinked.

“Are you always this untrusting?”

“Saw Gerrera adopted me after my mother left me in a bunker and was subsequently murdered by the man my father now works for. So… yes.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Because Saw Gerrera died for this intel. So understand if you are anything other than what you say you are, you are going to wish you had never left whatever miserable outpost you were stationed on.”

“Eadu. It’s also where your father is,” Bodhi said. Jyn stopped and he continued, growing more sure and confident with every word. “He said I could get right by myself. He said I could make it right, if I was brave enough and listened to what was in my heart. Do something about it.” He seemed to collapse in on himself at that. “Guess it was too late.   


“It wasn't too late.” Cassian assured him.   


“Seems pretty late to me,” Baze said.   


“No. We can beat the people who did this. We just need to get back this intel to Rebel Command-”

“They won’t believe it,” Jyn interjected. “They’ll want it straight from the Fathier’s mouth. We need to find Galen Erso on Eadu and bring him to Rebel Command.”

“That is not our mission-”

“Consider it going above and beyond the call of duty, Fulcrum. Besides, my ship, my rules. You don’t like it, you can get off at any time.” She moved to leave but first turned to the others, softening. “This is our chance to make a real difference,” she said. “I know I’m asking a lot of you all, but that’s only because I know you can do a lot. If you stick with me on this one mission, I will ensure Jedha is avenged and the Death Star is destroyed. You have my word.” Chirrut smiled and nodded, to which Baze sighed but agreed too. Bodhi was still skittish but also nodded frantically, eager to prove himself. She turned to Cassian expectantly, eyebrow raised. He sighed.

“Can I at least call Rebel Command and update them? If we’re caught or destroyed, they need the message,” he said. She surveyed him, before holding out her father’s message. He went to take it, only for to take it back a second before.

“For one piece of information,” she said. He pursed his lips. “Your name.” He rolled his eyes. “‘Trust goes both ways.’ It doesn’t even have to be first or last or real, Fulcrum’s just getting-”

“Cassian,” he cut her off. She blinked and he straightened up. “Andor. Captain of Rebel intelligence.” Jyn smiled and held out her hand which he shook.

“Well, Captain Cassian Andor. Thank you for joining us. Feel free to use the coms as much as you like,” she said, handing him the message, before heading to the cockpit to plot their new course, dragging Bodhi with her.

* * *

 

They had just entered the system when Jyn asked Bodhi, “Can you take us down?” If he was being honest, then she needed his cooperation and to at least pretend to trust him. Plus, this kept him away from the coms.

“I don’t know; I’m not familiar with U-Wings and I’ve never come this way.”

“But you know this weather and the terrain better than us.” She patted the captain’s chair. “Go on. Help us out.”

This turned out to be a mistake, as while a good pilot, Bodhi was very anxious and hearing Kay-Tue spout out statistic after statistic predicting their demise, he faltered, swerving to avoid one cliff, only to clip another one. Thankfully, they were exactly halfway between the research facility and the shuttle depot. Cassian volunteered to go with Bodhi and get a new shuttle, insisting the others stay behind to get coms up and decide on a plan to extract Galen Erso. He was helpful… too helpful, Jyn noticed as he headed out, the sniper barrel now attached to his blaster.

“Follow him for me, would you?” Jyn said, a minute after Bodhi and Cassian left, getting her things ready to hike the cliff.

“Where are you going?” Baze asked.

“To get our Fathier’s mouth.”

* * *

 

“What happened to staying out of trouble?” Chirrut asked as Baze followed him over the rain-slicked cliffs of Eadu.

“They destroyed our home. And it’s not like you’ll stop fighting,” he said. “So… I fight the Empire now.” Chirrut smiled and kissed him on the side of his mouth.

“I knew I married you for something, you old romantic.” Baze grumbled but didn’t argue with it.

* * *

 

In most galaxies, Cassian Andor does not pull the trigger. That is true of this one. However, the X-Wings still come. Jyn doesn’t get to Galen in time. Jyn is practically dragged away from her father, once again separated from the man who she should have had a lifetime with.

* * *

 

“You betrayed me,” was the first thing Jyn said when they took off in their stolen Imperial shuttle, the Eadu base collapsing behind them.   


“You're in shock,” Cassian stated.   


“I let you call them and you called them to kill my father.”   


“You don't know what you're talking about.”   


“Deny it.”   


“You're in shock, and looking for someplace to put it. I've seen it before.”   


“I bet you have. They know. You lied about why you sent the message and you lied about why you went up alone.”

“I had every chance to pull the trigger. But did I?” Silence. He turned to the others. “Did I?”   


“You might as well have. My father was living proof and you put him at risk. Those were Alliance bombs that killed him!”   


“I had orders! Orders that I disobeyed!”   


“Orders? When you know they're wrong? You might as well be a stormtrooper.” He rounded on her.   


“What do you know? You wouldn't understand that; you think orders, rules, responsibilities don’t apply to you. A few hours ago, you would’ve been congratulating me on ridding the galaxy of another piece of Imperial scum. Unless it’s because he’s  _ your _ father-”   


“You can't talk your way around this.”   


“I don't have to. We have the proof we need. The Rebels will go to Scarif, capture the plans, and deal with that thing and you - you will go back to… whatever it was you were doing before.” He stalked off to the cockpit. “Yavin Four! Make sure they know we're coming in with a stolen ship.” Bodhi just stared at him. Cassian looked to the others who looked away.

He sighed and headed to the back, where Kay-Tue settled next to him: “I believe you, Cassian.”

"Thanks, Kay."


	3. Chapter 3

“What reason would my father have to lie? What benefit would it bring him?" Jyn cried above all the Rebel Council's cries of surrender, retreat, and lies.   


“To lure our forces into a final battle. To destroy us once and for all. To risk everything, based on what? The testimony of a terrorist?” Draven scoffed. “The words of the madman Saw Gerrera and her father, an Imperial scientist?”   


“Don't forget the Imperial pilot.”   


“Defector,” Bodhi mumbled, Jyn patting him on the shoulder.

“Saw Gerrera and Galen Erso gave their lives so that we may have a chance to defeat this-”   


“So you've told us.”   


“If the Empire has this kind of power, what chance do we have?” cried Senator Pamlo.  


“‘What chance do we have?’ The question is ‘What choice?’ Run? Hide? Plead for mercy? Scatter your forces?” Jyn asked sarcastically, the Partisans and Rebel soldiers around her voicing support. “You give way to an enemy this evil with this much power and you condemn the galaxy to an eternity of submission. The time to fight is now! Every moment you waste is another step closer to the ashes of Jedha.”   


“What is she proposing?” cried one rebel soldier.   


“Just let the girl speak!” shouted another.   


“Send your best troops to Scarif. Send the whole rebel fleet if you have to. We need to capture the Death Star plans if there is any hope of destroying it.”   


“You're asking us to invade an Imperial installation based on nothing but hope?"   


“… Rebellions are built on hope,” Jyn said, believing it for the first time.   


“There is no hope.”   


“I say we fight.”   


“I say the Rebellion is finished.”   


“I'm sorry, Jyn. Without the full support of the council, the odds are too great,” Mon Mothma said.   


(No one noticed the hidden figure in a white dress and duel Alderaanian buns shaking her head at the sorry display before her.)

The crowd began to mumble and disperse, when a voice cut through it all: “Are you kriffing kidding me?!” The crowd stopped to focus on Captain Cassian Andor, fury radiating off of him like a Tatooine desert.

“The Jedi. Antar. Kashyyyk. Geonosis. Lasan. Jedha. I think the Empire has made it abundantly clear they can and will destroy us if given the chance. To pretend otherwise would be an insult to every species and civilization that has been slaughtered by them, to every fallen rebel who gave their lives so others could live free.”

“Captain Andor-”

“No, General, I have stood quietly by as you and the Council have debated and condemned and sat idly by while more people are slaughtered every day, civilians and rebels alike. I understood the need to conserve out forces for the greater fight, but this is that fight.”

“Captain, we have our orders. Now stand down or face the consequences,” Draven commanded. Cassian stared at him for a moment, before putting his blaster on the table and walking away. Draven watched him go, before sighing and rounding on Jyn. “I hope you’re happy with the destruction you’ve wrought on the Alliance, Ms. Erso.”

“That’s Partisan General Gerrera-Erso to you, Draven. And you destroyed yourselves the moment you abandoned the galaxy to the whims of whatever monster controls that thing,” Jyn stated before leaving Draven in his empty command room.

* * *

 

“So you’re leaving,” Baze said as Jyn packed up her replacement U-Wing.

“They’re not gonna do the right thing, fine. I’ll do it myself, that’s what I’ve always done,” she said.

“And the Partisans?” Chirrut asked.

“I left them a choice; stay here with Benthic or come on this suicide mission with me.”

“And?”

Jyn stopped and couldn’t help but smile slightly. “Benthic’s alone.”

“And neither are your Partisans,” Chirrut said. Jyn furrowed her brow before turning to find Captain Cassian Andor standing there, flanked by dozens of rebel men, women, and third/non-gendered people of all species, colors, and creeds.

“They were never going to believe you,” Cassian stated, half affirming himself, half apology to her.

“I appreciated the support,” Jyn said, for once sincere. “I know it’s not easy.”

“Neither is this.” She blinked and he straightened up. “We'd like to volunteer. Some of us… most of us, we've done terrible things on behalf of the Rebellion. We're spies. Saboteurs. Assassins. Everything I did, I did for the Rebellion. And every time I walked away from something I wanted to forget I told myself it was for a cause that I believed in. A cause that was worth it. Without that, we're lost. Everything we've done would have been for nothing. I couldn't face myself if I gave up now. None of us could.”

Jyn looked them all over, the faces very similar to her Partisans; faces caught in-between the promise of the rebellion and the reality of war.

“It won't be comfortable,” Bodhi said. “It'll be a bit cramped, but we'll all fit.”   


“Okay. Gear up. Grab anything that's not nailed down. Go!” Cassian ordered and they dispersed.   


“Jyn. I'll be there for you…” Kay-Tue said. When Jyn started to smile, he hurriedly said, “Cassian said I had to!” before retreating.   
She then turned her gaze to the rebel captain that just kept surprising her. “I'm not used to people sticking around when things go bad.”   


“Welcome home,” was all he said back.

* * *

 

“That's an impounded Imperial ship. What's your callsign, pilot?”   


“Um… ” Bodhi looked to Jyn who shrugged. “It-It's um… Rogue… Rogue One.” Jyn didn’t know whether to feel touched or whack him around the head for the obvious giveaway.

“‘Rogue One’? There is no Rogue One!”   


“Well, there is now,” Kay-Tue said, cutting off the communications.

* * *

 

“Maybe you’re more of a spy than we thought,” Jyn clapped Bodhi on the back after he bluffed his way through the gate surrounding Scarif.

“I have a good sabacc face,” Bodhi shrugged.

“Well then, when this over, we’ll have to test you against the best of the Alliance and Partisans,” Jyn said, nudging him. He looked simultaneously excited and nauseous at the thought. She turned only to almost run into Cassian Andor’s chest. She blinked up at him and he almost smiled down at her. “I’ll… tell the others,” she said, writing off any nervousness to the mission.

* * *

 

“Saw Gerrera used to say, ‘One fighter with a sharp stick and nothing left to lose  can take the day.’ I believe that… but I also believe that such a fighter with something to fight for is a thousand times more powerful… and I see that in every man, woman, and person here today,” Jyn said to her assembled Partisan and Rebel fighters. “They have no idea we're coming. They have no reason to expect us. We make it to the ground, we'll take the next chance. And the next. On and on until we win… or the chances are spent.”

“You all know the plan; our extraction team will get the plans while out assault team distracts them and then they will clear a path to the ship for our escape,” Cassian said. “Once you get to the best spot, light the place up. Make ten men feel like a hundred.”

* * *

The Scarif Imperial Security Complex felt like every complex Jyn and Cassian had broken into before… combined. One hacked security droid later, and all hell broke loose in the most coordinated way possible. The rebel explosives went off like dominos, the troopers raced through the corridors with marked precision, leaving the path to the data vault completely clear for the three rebel spies.

Jyn turned to look down the hallway in her Imperial disguise, the lighting flickering on around her, as she entered the control room for retrieving plans from the vault.  


“It will be in structural engineering,” Cassian said to Kay as the droid plugged himself into the vault’s database.

“The file will either have the word ‘Star’ or ‘Kyber’ in it; Imperial files may use code names, but they hint at what the project includes,” Jyn said as they searched.

“Project Code Names: The Star Course. Stellarsphere. Mark Omega. Pax Aurora War-Mantle. Cluster-Prism. Black-Saber. Kyber Saber…” Jyn stopped as she read one.

“Stardust… that’s it,” she murmured.

“How do you know?”

“… It’s me.”

* * *

 

“You know, this kind of proves my point about bureaucracy being a burden,” Jyn said, stripping out of the Imperial Uniform as Cassian and Kay did their best to relay orders to Bodhi about how to contact the rebels and transmit the plans, now that the fleet had arrived and the shield had closed.  


“Funny. Since if we had planned this attack, we probably wouldn’t be in quite the mess we are now,” Cassian noted, also stripping down to his rebel clothes.

Jyn shrugged. “Agree to disagree?”

“If we live through this, I’ll be willing to let this argument die.” Jyn chuckled. She hesitated a moment, looking from Kay, who readied to freeze any alarms, to Cassian, who nodded. She ejected the Death Star plans into her hands, Kay-Tue froze the alarm the moment they ejected the plans and they raced through the base, the alarm going off halfway through, sending squads of troopers bearing down on them. They caught up at the horizontal lift, Cassian and Jyn barely holding them off as Kay hotwired their escape route. It opened and they tumbled inside, a little worse for wear, Kay smoking from the blaster bolts he’d taken, but all alive. When the lift opened, they were greeted with the site of Rebels, Partisans, and Troopers laying waste to each other and the beaches around them. The white sands were blackened with soot, the waters ran with blood, smoke churled through the air with the scent of burning flesh. They immediately took shelter in the Rebels’ hastily dug trenches, Kay-Tue struggling the most due to his size.

“Nice of you to join us,” Chirrut chirped, moving his head to the side as a bolt almost grazed his ear.

“The Rebel Fleet’s here-”

“We know!” Baze grinned, as X-Wings and U-Wings bombarded the AT-ATs with blast after blast.

“Yeah, but we need to get the plans to them,” Jyn said.“So we need two things to happen: we need to get these plans to the top of the transmitting tower-”

“And find Bodhi’s masterswitch to contact the rebels and get that shield down,” Melshi finished.

“The Question is how?” Baze asked. They were practically pinned and the enemy was closing fast, Death Troopers from the rear, AT-ATs between them and the transmitter tower. 

“The AT-ATs’ weapons were made to take on starfighters and tanks, not individual soldiers,” Jyn said. “We can make it. Just run fast or zig-zagg.” Jyn stood in the trench, her five-foot form suddenly towering over the men beside her. “Charge!” She led the, Cassian scrambling after her a moment later with a curse. Chirrut and Baze and the rest of the rebels followed.

* * *

 

The AT-AT crew looked between each other as they saw the rebels charging them. They fired at them, only to notice the leader was holding something familiar.  


“Director, the rebels are charging us for the tower; one of them appears to be holding a set of data-tapes-”

“Do not fire on her!” Krennic screamed. “She has the only copy of the Death Star plans; you destroy her, you destroy our chances of finding the flaw! Take out the others, leave the Rogue to me!”

* * *

 

The rebels collapsed into the alcove at the base of the tower; they’d lost most of their men in the charge, but the plans were there, intact and about to be delivered. Jyn fell against the controls for the lift, calling it down to them.

“The lift’s coming. We just need to hold them for a little longer and we can all make it,” she said.

“No. We’ll need all hands on deck to hold the door,” Cassian said. She moved to argue, then looked into the eyes of the men and women who had followed her into the jaws of death. Their eyes all said the same thing: Go. Struck by an impulse, Jyn kissed Cassian on the cheek and hugged him, whispering, “Hold the line.”

“Yes, ma’am, General Gerrera-Erso,” he said. They separated, still holding hands as she stepped into the lift.

“May the Force be with us,” she said, as it sealed shut. Cassian sighed and shook himself out.

“Okay. All we need to do now is hold the door and get someone to flip the master-switch.”

“Where is it?”

Cassian nodded to a console only twenty feet away… across No-Man’s-Land of hailing blaster fire.

“I’m going for it!” one rebel woman shouted, only to be immediately shot by the Death Troopers the moment she stepped out. Melshi tried next… to meet the same fate. Cassian closed his eyes, half-heartedly yet desperately praying to the Force. They’d need a miracle at this point. He opened them as he heard Chirrut chanting, “I am one with the Force… the Force is with me…” as he stepped out onto the battlefield.

“Chirrut! Chirrut, NO!” Baze cried, barely held back by Cassian and Kay.

“I am one with the Force… the Force is with me… I am one with the Force… the Force is with me… I am one with the Force… the Force is with me…” Chirrut continued to chant, as he waded through blaster fire to the master switch. He ran into the panel and then threw the switch, tears sliding down his face.

“Chirrut!” Baze called, as though his voice could make Chirrut appear at his side again.

Chirrut only smiled, as a grenade landed right next to him. It exploded, Chirrut went flying, Baze ripped himself away from Cassian and Kay-Tue and raced across the sands to Chirrut’s side. He held his husband in his lap, console providing slight cover, until Chirrut went limp. As though picking up his husband’s weapon, he began the chant again, advancing on the Death Troopers. Cassian and Kay-Tue watched in awe as he gunned down trooper after trooper, taking shot after shot, yet still advanced. He wiped out all the present troopers, the last one’s grenade engulfing him as he stared at Chirrut’s unseeing eyes from across the battlefield.

* * *

 

The lift opened up to the platform and Jyn rushed to the console and inserted the data-tapes, only for it to warn her the dish was out of alignment. Huffing and slamming a fist on panel, she stalked down the catwalk, drawing her blaster as she went. Suddenly, a TIE fighter rose up from below, bearing down on her. Jyn just quickened her pace and raised her blaster, bolts glancing almost harmlessly off its unshielded hull. Then Jyn remembered Saw’s analysis of TIE fighters and turned her aim from the center to a small hydraulics cable that stabilized the twin ion engines. Her aim rang true and she sent the craft careening to the left, its bolts flying around her. They missed the rebel but hit the catwalk. Jyn almost fell over the edge, grabbing the handrails and grating to catch herself just in time. Dangling over the edge, she stared down at the green and brown dots of rebel soldiers being pushed back to the door by the black and white dots of Imperial troops.

* * *

 

“Bodhi, we’re pinned down at the base of the tower!” Cassian called into his communicator as he and the few remaining soldiers were pinned down by the reinforcements that had just arrived.

“Hold on, I’m coming,” Bodhi said, disconnecting from the communications tower before taking off. He steered toward them, his rebel gunners doing their best to take down the remaining Imperial troops and forces that stood between them and their remaining rebel troops.

* * *

 

Director Krennic waded through the shallows of Scarif toward the Transmitter Tower, flanked by Stormtroopers and Death Troopers. Seeing the Imperial Cargo shuttle heading their way, he motioned to his troops, who loaded a heavy artillery launcher, aimed, and fired at cockpit of the obviously rebel ship.

**_BOOM!_ **

* * *

 

Cassian recoiled, both in instinct and horror, as their reinforcements, their transport, and their pilot crashed into the beaches of Scarif, leaving a long ditch in the sand like a gash. In his and the other rebels’ shock, the final Death Troopers made their final move and finished off all but Cassian and Kay-Tue. The duo rallied and gunned the Death Troopers down, only for Cassian to leave his side open. Krennic saw it and shot, Kay-Tue putting himself in front of the bolts, at the last moment, before he toppled at Cassian’s feet, photoreceptors going dark. Cassian barely had time to shout before he caught a shot the shoulder and went down. He blacked out for a moment and when he came to, instead he saw white cape and a sinister grin.

“Agent Fulcrum, I assume. Pleasure to meet you,” Krennic grinned. Cassian spat at him, staining his white cape with red.

**_BANG!_ **

* * *

 

Blinking tears out of her eyes, Jyn hauled herself up and carefully treaded to the control panel, which was somehow was still operating. She then aligned the antenna and slowly began limping back to the plans and the antenna console… only to be stopped by The Man in White himself, blaster leveled at her.

“The Rogue, I assume.” 

“Director Krennic, I assume,” Jyn Erso said, heart falling into her stomach though her face remained in its default defiant smirk.

“This is a great day. The Rebel fleet decimated. The Partisans eradicated. And the mysterious Rogue, the spark of the rebellion… at my mercy.”

“You really think we’d be stupid enough to send our whole fleet?” Jyn scoffed, carefully moving to slide her baton handle out of her sleeve. “No. New systems join us every day, and even now we have more than enough to bring down your Death Star.”

“Good. She’ll need a proper demonstration of her power.”

“You don’t get it; your masterpiece, your weapon, is a ticking time bomb and my father and I have ensured the galaxy has the match to light it.”

“Yes, a pity Saw Gerrera wasn’t here, I would’ve loved to see his end in person.”

Jyn chuckled and shook her head. “While I owe this to him, I wasn’t talking about that father.” Krennic squinted at her, before his eyes widened and his blaster lowered the smallest amount. 

“Impossible.”

“Yet here I am,” Jyn said, sliding the handle of her baton into her hand.

“And here you die-”

**_Whack!_ **

**_BANG!_ **

Jyn Erso’s baton knocked Director Krennic’s blaster to the side, the weapon discharging harmlessly to the side, before she backhanded him across the face with it and beat him down.

For Lyra Erso.

**_Whack!_ **

Jedha.

**_Whack!_ **

Saw Gerrera.

**_Whack!_ **

Galen Erso.

**_Whack!_ **

The Partisans.

**_Whack!_ **

The Rebels.

**_Whack!_ **

Chirrut.

**_Whack!_ **

Baze.

**_Whack!_ **

Bodhi.

**_Whack!_ **

Kay.

**_Whack!_ **

Cassian.

**_WHACK!_ **

The bloodied baton fell from her grasp and Jyn Erso practically collapsed onto the console, the barely stirring body of Orson Krennic a few feet away. It should have felt satisfying… but all she felt was empty. Everyone was gone. Their victories, their defeats, all for nothing. They were gone. But then she looked up and saw a Star Destroyer break through the shield gate, dropping the shield.

_ No. _

_ It wasn’t for nothing. _

_ Not anymore. _

She pulled the switch and began transmitting the plans. She picked up Krennic’s weapon and considered ending his life with it, but decided against it; there had been enough death today. If he lived, he would face the Empire. That was a fate even she couldn’t match.

So she retreated to the elevator, eye closing with the doors, hand clasped over her Kyber crystal.

* * *

 

No one’s really sure what happened to Jyn Erso. Some say she died in the arms of a barely breathing Cassian Andor, facing the Death Star blast together. Some say she was the one to shove the Death Star Plans to the rebels as Darth Vader impaled her through the door. All the galaxy knows is that the Empire broadcasted the capture of a girl who they claimed was her before giving her a truly brutal execution by burning at the stake, the crystal around her neck glowing in the flames until it was the only thing left of her.

They know what happened to the Rogue though.

She lived, in hearts, minds, souls. She even took form, changing faces over the years, but the spirit always the same.

They know, if you whisper ‘We have hope’ against the deafening silence an apathetic universe or the roar of an Imperial speech, then you will always hear the breeze saying, ‘Rebellions are built on hope.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, the few kind people who have read this!
> 
> I might do a 'spiritual sequel' one-shot, of an interesting AU I heard of where Jyn was Krennic daughter rather than Galen and Lyra's.
> 
> Probably not.
> 
> Still, thanks for reading and Happy Holidays!


End file.
